


a tug of love

by silveryspring



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 95line, Boys In Love, Kisses, M/M, Multi, OT3, it's just thought about kisses, it's short drabble because of... kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryspring/pseuds/silveryspring
Summary: let sweet whispers cloud our minds





	a tug of love

**Author's Note:**

> it's... just about kisses. yeah. and i'm stressed.
> 
> english isn't my first language...

The thing about Yuta is that he likes to pretend his kisses are lazy and meaningless. He goes into them slowly and languorously or quickly and chastely. Sometimes his lips are smirking against Taeyong's or Johnny's just to prove a point. Kisses aren't a big deal. 

But somehow, somewhere between those kisses, all of it goes wrong. Maybe it's because Taeyong smells of lavender or Johnny always does... does that thing where his fingers sneak through his hair. Whatever they do, Yuta finds his kisses changing from lazy and casual to something else entirely. They gradually become more heated, delicious exchanges that Yuta never wants to leave. That's not supposed to happen. Kisses aren't supposed to mean anything. They're fun and fast and quick but they don't mean anything at all.

Taeyong and Johnny change that. They saturate their kisses with adoration and love and warmth. Taeyong's kisses are sweet, like an awkward schoolboy giving his first kiss, before going deeper, asking for more. He becomes aggressive and passionate, less a boy and more a grown man with his lover. Specifically, a grown man blessed with a pair of very clever hands. Johnny kisses bashfully, kissing with increasing force and passion until he suddenly jerks his head back at the last second, worried that he may be too rough and his strength may hurt Yuta. Every time he does that, Yuta scowls before diving back in for another kiss, making a mental note to tell Johnny to stop being such an idiot. 

It has absolutely nothing to do with the way Taeyong brushes his lips softly against Yuta's in a kiss for no good reason, just because Yuta happens to be standing close by when the camera isn't rolling. Or even how Johnny seems to memorized every sensitive spot on Yuta's body and how to take advantage of that knowledge for very, very wicked means, kissing each spot to achieve some very un-Yuta-like noises. 

Yuta suspects that it might have something to do with the way Taeyong and Johnny taste. Johnny's is kind of musky and noticeably masculine and Taeyong's is honey and sugary, like the chocolates he loves so much but Yuta doubts it's just because of that. 

Kisses just... they don't and cannot mean anything. Because if they do, if they go beyond just physical gratification, Yuta cannot leave later. He cannot run away when he gets too attached for his own good. Because if he leaves, he'll have something to leave behind. It will mean leaving behind trust and memories and people he loves and adores. 

And if kisses mean something, it means that Yuta doesn't just like the way they taste, how Taeyong smells pleasant and sweet like lavender, or Johnny's silly bashful kissing. It means that he knows them, their habits, the way they touch and sleep and move and breathe and make love. It means Yuta loves them. 


End file.
